Seven Devils in Your Eyes
by FugitiveSGA
Summary: In Thor, the Dark World, we see quite clearly that Thor is restless at the feasting table and there is somewhere else he would rather be. A first time pre-slash moving into slash, Thor/Loki.
1. A Soul Untouched

Thor put his hand over his eyes, fingers curled outward, and sighed, "Go back to them, Loki."

"I don't want to."

Thor lifted his hand away from his eyes and surveyed his dark-eyed brother, "Why not?"

"The same reason you don't want to go back there, get drunk and bring a couple of wenches back here to your chambers."

Thor felt reluctance thicken his blood, but asked anyway, "What reason would that be?"

Loki paused for a while, then said, "There's nothing. There's no connection. There's just physical release."

"So what, you're saying I want some sort of meeting of minds, a spiritual connection?" Thor's voice was edgy. He wanted to be sarcastic, but wasn't sure enough of his ground.

"You want…" Loki said, reaching his palm up, and watching as Thor, puzzled, touched it with his hand, "…to touch more than a body. You want to reach out and touch a soul."

Thor stared at the dark eyes, and then at their hands. He looked back up and met the familiar gaze.

Loki asked, "Do you want a female?" and Thor sucked in a breath as Loki's form changed all around his dark eyes to that of a voluptuous dark-haired beauty.

"Don't," breathed Thor desperately.

"Why not?" Loki's voice was mocking but too quiet, "Too tempting for you?"

"No. Stop it."

Loki's next words were bitter, "You don't want me in any form." He segued back to his usual, male form, and moved to go, but Thor put a quick hand out and grabbed his wrist. Loki turned, but did not look into Thor's eyes.

"No!" Thor's voice was emphatic, and Loki's head tilted very slightly, but quickly. Thor watched his eyes carefully, and eventually Loki looked back into his eyes. Thor said slowly, "I meant… stop… changing. I want you like this."

Loki looked down at where Thor held his wrist, then back up into Thor's eyes again, "What do you mean? You want me as myself so that you can tell _me _that you don't want me? Not tell some phantom, some creation of mine; one of my lies?"

"They are not lies, Loki. They are your truths. We simply do not understand them."

Loki sat back down, looking surprised, and stared thoughtfully at Thor, "What makes you think I do?"

Thor smiled, and then looked serious again, "I can see it in your eyes. You see more than I ever will. You see more versions of the truth than anyone."

Loki stared at Thor. After a while Loki asked, "And what do you see in my eyes when I look at you?"

Thor leaned forward until their faces were inches apart, then breathed slowly, "I see…. I see angels and demons chasing each other around in your eyes. I see pain, and I see devotion."

Loki stared at him, looking undone, "No-one else does. Everyone else sees only lies and deceipt."

Thor looked at him, and hooked his free hand around the back of Loki's neck, "Don't change for me. I want you as you are."

Loki began to laugh bitterly, "You don't want me-" but suddenly Thor pulled with his hand and crushed their lips together, kissing Loki passionately. Thor paused long enough to whisper emphatically, "Don't tell me what I want. I know what I want, and it's not out there."

Loki's eyes were round, his breathing coming in hoarse gasps, as he pushed Thor away, "Thor, no, don't. Don't do this unless you want-"

"Unless I want what?" Thor gathered Loki back in with his arms and kissed his eyes.

Loki did not answer, closing his eyes against the eager onslaught of Thor's affection.

Thor pulled his face back up and held it until the dark eyes opened, full of fear and resentment.

Thor spoke, "Unless I want everything? I want all of you, brother. A thousand truths, a thousand lies, a thousand years, a thousand forms… because nothing matches you. Nothing out there," he tipped a contemptuous nod in the direction of the feasting table several buildings away, "Nothing compares to you."

Loki swallowed and said, "Don't toy with my affections, Thor."

Thor retorted, "Then don't toy with mine. Give me everything. I don't want you to give me what you think I want…. a woman's body, a pretty illusion. I want you to give me all of you. No illusions, or all your illusions, I don't care, so long as it is everything you are. Don't insult me with your assumptions of what I want."

Loki hesitated, his eyes burning into Thor's. Then slowly, he moved back towards Thor, leaning in for a hesitant kiss. Thor pulled him in eagerly again, crushing the slim form to him until Loki shape-shifted to be able to breathe.

Thor leaned back and whispered softly to Loki, "What do you see in my eyes, brother?"

Loki's answer was considered but concise, "I see power."

Thor looked a little crestfallen, "You don't see love?"

Loki looked a little sad, "You're not a god of love."

"I don't… think I want to be. It's a strange territory."

Loki was silent, the dark eyes simply watching Thor as they so often did, seeming to implore an understanding which Thor could not find within himself. Thor watched Loki's expression segue into disappointment, impulsively pulled him even closer, and whispered, "I only know that when I am not with you, I am nowhere."

Loki's shoulders quaked visibly, and Thor realised he was giving a short and bitter laugh. He looked down and saw Loki bite his lip hard. Loki said, "Yes."

"What?" asked Thor.

"I'm the god of illusion. How am I to know what's real?" asked Loki bitterly, "Even you?"

Thor frowned, unable to answer his brother's question. Instead he held him tighter, hoping that physical closeness would convey what words could not. After a while Thor felt the tension ease in Loki's body, and felt Loki's head rest down on his chest and a deep sigh shudder through his body.


	2. Sanctuary

Thor stroked the dark hair over and over, "Please. Stay."

It was barely a whisper, "What if Father finds us? We will be cast out."

Thor sighed, "You know, being immortal, and being a god, really sucks when you can't do what you want to do for even a few seconds."

"He'll banish us both, Thor." But Loki had not given up his position against Thor's chest, and Thor could feel his body pressing into his, seeking the power and comfort of Thor's embrace.

Thor muttered, "I can't blame you for not wanting to risk eternity for me."

"Wow," chuckled Loki. "People call me manipulative. You just took manipulative to a whole new level."

"I wasn't being manipulative, Loki. I'm sick of this. I'm sick of holding off. I just… I'd swap a few minutes inside your body, for eternity." Thor felt and heard the breath leave Loki's lungs when he said that, and he smiled to himself.

Loki murmured, "You have a way…."

Thor interrupted him, "With words? I'm sick of words. I'm sick of not being able to love you the way I want. I'm sick of this whole…" he waved his hands in the air around them, "…thing, machine, political engine around us."

Loki's voice had softened, "You were born to be King, Thor. Would you give up that right?"

"Father took it off _you_ without a second thought."

"He didn't take it off me, it was never mine. He lied. My whole life was a lie." Loki tipped his head up until the dark eyes met Thor's. "The only truth I have now is you, in any realm."

Thor stroked his dark hair with both hands, "You send shivers up me when you say things like that. You see so much; too much."

"I see many truths Thor, where others see only one."

Thor took in a deep breath and released it. "Come with me. I would risk eternity, but you should not have to." He pushed Loki away slightly to offer him his hand. Loki took it after a moment's hesitation, his dark eyes puzzled, and asked, "Where are we going?"

"There is a place. Be quiet." Thor grabbed Mjolnir and led Loki to the thick, stone wall at the back of his bedchamber. Loki looked more and more intrigued. Thor lifted Mjolnir up against the wall and held it. After a few seconds Loki heard a humming noise, and the low rumble of stone moving along on heavy rollers. A head-high section of the intricately carved rock wall was sliding open. Soon it opened far enough to reveal an inner chamber, not much larger than the bed which sat along one wall. Thor pulled Loki into the chamber and placed Mjolnir against the wall from the inside, and the door slowly began to grind shut behind them. They had standing room and a little extra space around them, but not much.

After a few more seconds Loki said to the pitch darkness around them, "There's ah, no light."

"No."

"Did it ever occur to you to ask for a light?"

"What for? To sleep?"

"Is that what we're doing? Sleeping?"

"….no."

"So," said Loki, "Only Mjolnir can open and shut this door, and only you can lift Mjolnir. Effective."

"Loki…." Thor's voice had changed, and was deep and husky.

Loki turned around and moved in towards the sound of Thor's voice, "Yes?" Almost immediately he found himself chest to chest with the other man.

"Enough talk of sleep. I have you now. And I will…. _have_ you now."

Loki felt a shiver run all down his body, then another as strong hands carefully took his staff away and removed his helmet. He whispered to the presence next to him, "I'd rather see you."

"Can't you use your staff to make light?"

"Of course," said Loki, and tapped the staff carefully on the floor. It hummed and made a small but bright glow which lit up the room and Thor's face, not brightly, but clearly. "That's better," said Loki. He turned to Thor, who was looking at his feet.

Loki huffed out a chuckle, "Brother, don't tell me you are overcome by shyness now?"

"No," said Thor, and his voice was deeper, more serious. "But this is…. everything changes from now on. There is no going back from here, not for either of us."

Loki looked at Thor's craggy, powerful face and met the blue eyes, which were full of gravity. Thor reached up and cupped Loki's neck in his great hand and pulled him gently closer. Loki watched the blue eyes come closer until their lips met in an explosion of warmth. Thor began to kiss Loki, slowly at first but with increasing fervour. Loki gave a sigh of surrender and pressed his body against Thor's strength, wrapping his arms around the powerful torso and surrendering himself to Thor. He felt Thor twist slightly and bend down, putting Mjolnir down and bringing his free hand back up to grasp the small of Loki's back, crushing them together with a force that, if Loki had not also been a god, would have been fatal.

Thor pulled at the cloth on Loki's back, tugging Loki's cloak off, forcing Loki's hands briefly behind his back to release his arms from the sleeves. Thor used both hands to open Loki's armour and shirt, and slowly divested Loki of armour, shirt, pants and the elaborate boots. At the same time Loki unfastened the red cape over Thor's shoulders and removed his brother's armour and clothing. Thor sat on the bed and Loki knelt down easily to remove his boots.

Thor lowered himself back onto the bed, pulling Loki over the top of him. Loki ran his hands over Thor's chest and said, "Your body's more familiar to me than my own. I have watched you often enough." Then he chuckled and added, "But it's like climbing onto a pile of boulders."

Thor smiled and said nothing, but the way he was playing his hands over Loki's hair, face and neck told Loki everything he needed to know. Thor whispered, "I have wanted you for so long."

Loki's dark, long hair hung unfettered down over his face, and he looked down on Thor, his eyes alight with joy. Thor gazed up at him and asked, "How do you do that? Change like that?"

"People see what they want to see. This face is yours, and yours alone," said Loki, leaning down to kiss Thor again on the lips. He insinuated his naked body all along Thor's and Thor hummed with contentment.


	3. A Thousand Forms

Loki lay along Thor's body, and felt for the first time in many months, safe. Here in this tiny chamber, with Thor and no-one else, his nakedness pressed down along the powerful torso, he was free to feel and think what he pleased.

What he felt was the pressure of Thor's hot genitals against his, an island of softness on the hard body of the thunder god, but rapidly hardening. Loki writhed his own body down on Thor's, pressing their erections together, and being rewarded by an involuntary grunt from Thor. Thor's blue eyes were luminous in the low light, gazing up at him with a sort of wonder that made Loki forgive him for a few more of the things that his big brother had done over the last few years. Loki tried hard to keep himself from dreaming, from making illusions, but it was hard to focus, and a startled utterance from Thor made him realise that he had not entirely succeeded. Loki kissed Thor's eyes closed and said, "I'll try not to do that."

"No," the quiet word surprised Loki. Thor went on, "This is what you are. Do not change yourself for me. Just be."

"Don't tell me that." Loki felt the usual iron control over his illusions slipping rapidly away, and clung to Thor's body. He saw Thor's eyes widen and Thor asked, "Why is there a horse in here?"

Loki laughed and said, "Come with me. I'll show you a thousand worlds."

He gathered Thor's belief around him like a cloak and let his mind run free, and Thor gasped as the room disappeared around them, and they were falling through an endless ocean of stars. Then they changed into two horses with wings, Thor tumbling head over heels until he realised he had to flap his wings to return to Loki. He flapped laboriously up to reach the dark horse that was his brother. Loki laughed and said, "You're shocking at this. There's no air, we're in a vacuum, why are you flapping?" "You are!" cried Thor. Loki laughed again, and said, "I do it for show. You do it for… I don't know!"

Thor cursed him and flapped up beside him, and Loki breathed, "You _would_ be white."

Thor looked down at himself, a glow of hooves and wings in the darkness, "You are doing this, not me!" Loki slipped around him and said, "Then why be afraid? Nothing will happen to you." He flew in front of Thor and they collided, then they were back in the tiny secluded bedroom, in their own bodies, pressed together. Thor looked up at Loki and said, "Why are we back here?"

"Just letting you catch your breath," whispered Loki and kissed him, wrapping his arms around Thor's body… and then they were a thousand leagues under the sea and Loki was an octopus with eight powerful tentacles, Thor a dolphin struggling armless and terrified in his grasp, unable to breathe. The octopus pushed a tentacle into Thor's mouth and another tentacle wrapped around him, slipped inside his pouch and entwined his penis, squeezing and massaging it until Thor forgot that he had to breathe and moaned in pleasure, pumping his body against Loki's. The tentacles tightened around Thor's body to the point where he screamed in pain… and was suddenly a baby fox being squeezed in the talons of a huge eagle, rocketing above the mountain peaks, until Thor bit the claw that held him and was falling, tumbling, yelping with fear, a thousand feet above the rocks and falling fast... into the bed in the chamber once more.

Thor sat up gasping with fear, pushing Loki aside, but then grabbing him by the hair, panting to get his breath back. He stared at Loki, who asked, "Had enough?"

Thor leaned forward and pressed his lips to Loki's in a desperately passionate kiss, and demanded, "Give me more!"

Loki's eyes widened in delight and Thor was suddenly a huge tree in an ancient forest, with a vine growing too-quickly up his branches and suffocating him, its tendrils pushing into him, invading and expanding into every crevice in his trunk and lower branches, flowering before his eyes into Loki's face, eyes dark and thrilled.

"Oh God," whispered Thor. He tried to grow out of the grasp of the vine, pushing himself up and up into the blue sky, then suddenly bursting free to dive into the ocean from a great height, a huge whale breaching the waves and sinking into the cool, embracing depths…. He found a female and entered her, his enormous penis pumping and hard inside her. She rolled beneath him, impossibly, and clasped him again, with tentacles that a she-whale should not have….

And suddenly Thor was back in the tiny chamber, pumping wildly into his brother's body, the thrust and slide out of his flesh into Loki's accompanied by his own moans of delight, and Loki's gasps of pleasure. Loki pulled his face close and said, "Watch me," and Thor found his eyes unable to escape the dark gaze of his brother. Thor felt his body thrusting again and again, out of control, as Loki watched him, and then the thunder god climaxed in a burst of lightning and thunder in the tiny chamber. Loki cried out and vaguely Thor realized that his lover had come, too.

When the climax had released them both slowly back to sanity and the smoke had cleared so he could breathe again in anything but harsh gasps for air, Thor pulled Loki close to him and whispered, "I am lost in you. And now I cannot be anyone else's."

Loki's dark eyes glowed like two black holes, haloed by a corona of soft, pale green light, as he replied in a whisper, "You never were anyone else's."


End file.
